Substitute Titans, Go!
by la lune du sang
Summary: Just a story about me and my friends with superpowers and in the TT universe. R&R please. T for saftey.


**This is just a little story I came up with starring...well starring myself and my friends as Teen Titans. The aliases are just there so that the people who are in the story know who they are, so...yeah. I'll be calling them by their hero names, mostly, so keep an eye on them. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Teen Titans, thankfully. FanFiction . net is the only site with permission to host this story. If you wish to use any of the content for your own devices, PM me for permission (you're likely to get it) and give me credit, please.  
**

* * *

The metallic doors slid open as Robin approached them, revealing the Titans' living room. The remainder of the team was already there, each going about his or her last minute preparations for their trip. Robin walked to the center of the living room and tossed his bag onto the pile of his teammates' bags, most of which belonged to Starfire. Just a few days before, the Titans had received a transmission from an alien planet requesting help dealing with an attack from a civilization from a nearby planet and warning them that the attackers planned to travel to earth next. In an attempt to make a preemptive strike against the aliens, as well as answering the distress call, the Titans were taking the T-ship into space to deal with the threat.

"Well team," he said, "you ready to go?" Everyone but Raven replied 'yes.' The girl snapped shut the book she had been reading and turned to face her teammates.

"Aren't you all forgetting something?"

"You mean tofu dogs?" Beast Boy shoved a few in Raven's face. "No, I've already packed plenty of them." Raven gritted her teeth for a moment before using her powers to send Beast Boy flying across the room, screaming.

"No you idiot," the girl continued, "Someone has to watch the Tower and the city while we're gone. We haven't had to deal with it in the past because we weren't away for very long, but we could be gone for months this time…"

"…and there are plenty of people who would use it as a chance to wreak havoc." The Titans' leader finished her statement with an understanding nod. "Cyborg, did you run through the list of possible candidates? It's basically house-sitting, but we've faced some pretty smart and pretty bad guys in our time. I wouldn't put it past Slade or the Hive Five to strike when we're not here." Cyborg walked over to the computer and started typing.

"I ran through a list of all known super-powered teens in the city and came up with the best choices to watch the Tower. I didn't know how many to recruit, so I pulled the eight top listings." As he typed, the profiles of the eight teens flashed onto the living room's viewing screen. "These are the guys we wanna get to keep an eye on things here while we're gone." Cyborg finished speaking and began clicking on each profile. As he clicked, a picture and information on the subject appeared on the viewing screen.

Fauna

Alias: Kitty McLaughlin

Powers: animal control; animal empathy

In battle, uses her powers to control and influence her pet wolf, White Fang, and other nearby animals. Uses birds and small animals for scouting/spying. Older sister is also super-powered. Rides on the back of White Fang to travel.

Dreamwalker

Alias: Trina McLaughlin

Powers: hypnosis; dream control/manipulation; nightmare manifestation

In battle, puts enemies to sleep with hypnosis before causing nightmares to damage their psyche or cause unconsciousness. Powers can be used for interrogation/information gathering (to a limited extent). Can also manifest a person's greatest fear. Younger sister is also super-powered.

Clockwork

Alias: Jacques Roderique

Powers: technopathy; control/create/manipulate alchemic reactions

Possesses the rare power to control machines and transmute metals into other metals to construct new machines. In battle, he fights with a variety of original weapons he created. Uses a hoverdisk, rocket boots, and other inventions to travel.

Brainwave

Alias: Martin Stalwart

Powers: telepathy; telekinesis; psychic projection

Possesses a keen intelligence and large mental faculties; somewhat pacifistic. When fighting, he uses telekinesis to throw objects and telepathy to send opponents into unconsciousness. Can make a psychic projection of himself, however, it leaves him drained. Powers can be used to gather information from captured criminals and supervillians. Uses telekinesis to levitate himself to travel.

Ice Princess

Alias: Rosalita Sully

Powers: cryokenesis (ice control/manipulation)

Produces ice and snow from her palms and controls any existing ice/snow. Possesses frost breath that can freeze opponents and objects. Anything frozen thaws after a time if not kept in cold climate. Can freeze patches of ground to cause criminals to slip. Possesses retractable ice skate blades in her boots to skate over ice. Uses a slide made of ice to travel.

Scribe

Alias: Ophelia Thompson

Powers: scriptopathy **(AN: yes, I coined this term)**

Possesses the rare power to bring her artwork and writing to life. This ability has limited extent, however, and cannot affect anything that is governed by fate, affect the outcome of a contest, or affect reality and history as a whole. Can create constructs, weapons, etc. by drawing them on her special sketchpad, which is enchanted to never run out of pages. Carries a large supply of pens and pencils. Draws a variety of vehicles to use for travel.

Façade

Alias: Jerry Torrence

Powers: protopathy/illusion

Possesses the ability to create full-scale illusions. Focuses primarily with the simulation of pressure, pain, heat, and cold, but can create any type of illusion. His illusions can be made to physically interact with the world or just be incorporeal. Uses his illusions to defeat or paralyze criminals.

Overcast

Alias: Jaden Sidle

Powers: weather control/manipulation; produce/control lightning/wind

Can manipulate meteorological conditions such as snow, wind, and rain. Uses his power to produce thunderstorms, tornadoes, hailstorms, etc. Can also create lightning bolts/blasts and wind blasts from his hands and manipulate this generated electricity/wind. Achieves flight by creating a small whirlwind around his body.

"If you want anyone watching the tower where we're away, these are the guys you want." Cyborg pressed a button on the keyboard and printouts of the eight replacements emerged from the printer nearby. Robin took them up and handed them out to his teammates, two pictures per hero.

"I want them. Get out there, find them, and bring them here. Titans, go!" At Robin's command, the four other heroes left the tower and set out into Jump City to retrieve the eight new Titans.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Beast Boy (as a hawk) perched on top of the movie theater as the crowds came pouring out. He had trouble keeping his focus as several cute girls roamed into the light, all talking about the movie they had just seen. Despite his…wavering attention, he spotted the two girls who he had been assigned to spot. He spread his wings and followed them as they separated themselves from the theater crowd and began to walk down one of the city's many sidewalks. After they had been alone for about two blocks, he floated down and landed in front of them. He quickly shifted back into his human form and slid himself between the two girls, placing one arm around each of their shoulders.

"Well hey ladies," he cooed, "how'd you like to come back to my house with me?" Both girls grinned and rolled their eyes, almost completely ignoring Beast Boy and continuing down the sidewalk.

"Hey!" Beast Boy moved back in front of them, blocking their path again. "I'm not kidding. You both really need to come to my house. The Titans need you." The girls looked at each other with a confused look on their faces.

"What do you mean," the shorter girl said, "what would the Titans want with us?"

"Huh?" Beast Boy scratched his head. "You're Fauna and Dreamwalker, right?"

"Shh!" The taller girl, Dreamwalker, thrust her hand over Beast Boy's mouth and shoved him into a nearby alley, away from any prying ears.

"Don't talk so freely!" The taller girl released her hold on Beast Boy.

"Yeah," the shorter girl, Fauna, chimed in, "we don't want people to know who we are; there are too many people who could be hurt in our enemies found out who we were, understand?" Because he still had a hand over his mouth Beast Boy just nodded.

"All right," Dreamwalker said as Fauna moved her hand from Beast Boy's mouth, "we'll come with you to your tower, just be more careful next time." Fauna nodded and the trio of teen heroes headed off in the direction of the tower.

Downtown, two girls stood leaning against a wall, waiting the arrival of Fauna and Dreamwalker. The first girl was short with dark skin, the second equally short but with light skin.

"Hey," the dark skinned girl asked her companion, "what do you think's taking them so long?"

"Don't know," she replied, "but they'd better hurry and get over here. Their movie let out a half hour ago. Wonder where they could be?" The two girls began looking down both ends of the street, looking for a sign of their friends. Instead of their friends approaching, the two girls were greeted by Cyborg.

"Hey," he said as he approached, "what's up?"

"Um…nothing," the light-skinned girl said, "why?"

"The Titans need you," Cyborg lowered his voice, "Ice Princess and Scribe." The two girls got a serious look on their faces and glanced at the Titan.

"You need us," Ice Princess, the dark-skinned girl asked, "for what?"

"Yeah," Scribe agreed, "that's a pretty tall order."

"Well," Cyborg shrugged, "I can't really talk about it out here. Why don't you two come back to the tower and Robin'll tell you more." After a cursory glance at each other, the two young heroes nodded.

"Well alright!" With that, the three of them headed off towards Titans Tower.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"You can't beat me!"

"Yeah right! I'll shoot circles around you!" Down on one of the cities many public basketball courts, a light-skinned boy was playing basketball against a dark-skinned boy. The two of them dashed from basket to basket, occasionally making a shot or two. The skill levels of the two were so matched that neither one really scored any points, but the fun was there, regardless. After one bold move, the dark-skinned boy moved until he had a clear shot…then tossed the ball toward the hoop. As the orange sphere neared the goal, Starfire flew down from the sky and caught the ball in one hand.

"Excuse me," she asked, "are you the ones called Clockwork and 'Fay-kade' **((AN: This is to indicate the trouble that I think Starfire would have with the French-derived word, Façade. I know I used to say it like this before I learned how to say it, so…))**?" Clockwork, the light-skinned boy, doubled over laughing as Façade shot him a glare.

"It's pronounced 'Façade'," he told her, "and yes, we are. Why do you ask?"

"The Teen Titans require your assistance immediately."

"Are you sure they want us?" Clockwork asked as he recovered from his laughing fit. "I mean, we're not anything special."

"Yes," Starfire replied with a nod, "Cyborg's computer told us that you and six other heroes were best suited to accomplish the mission we have for you."

"Oh," Clockwork said, "well, in that case, I'm in! What about you, Façade?" Clockwork's companion nodded and turned to Starfire.

"Please," he said, "lead the way."

"Oh, marvelous!" Starfire cheered and began to lead the boys off toward her home.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Somewhere else in the city, two boys, one light-skinned and one dark-skinned, sat atop a building under the ledge of an access stairway of one of Jump City's many office buildings as a small raincloud hovered over them, sending a light sprinkle of raindrops across a small area of the rooftop. The two sat, meditating, the light-skinned boy letting everything fade away except the soft pattering of the rain drops on the concrete roof.

"Hey," the dark-skinned boy said, "why are we doing this again? It seems to be a waste of time."

"Well," the light-skinned boy said, opening one eye to glance at his companion, "'this' is meditation and it's good for the mind. I told you, meditation is an easy way to relieve stress. Now, just be quiet, let everything drop away, and listen to the rain." He smiled and closed his eye, going back into a meditative state. The dark-skinned boy followed suit and sighed. After a few minutes, the dark-skinned boy opened his eyes and looked off across the cityscape.

"Someone's coming this way." He stood up and walked out from under the ledge.

"Can you tell," the light-skinned boy said as he followed and dispersed the raincloud with a wave of his hand, "if they're friend or foe."

"No," his companion replied, "in fact, I can't tell much about them at all."

"Hm…," the light-skinned boy said, "I think I know who that may be." A few moments later, Raven came flying into sight. The empath landed on the rooftop and approached the two boys.

"Hi," she said in her monotone voice, "you two are Brainwave and Overcast, right?"

"Yeah," Overcast, the light-skinned boy, replied, "and you're Raven, of the Teen Titans."

"I am."

"Tell me," Brainwave asked, "to what do we owe this visit?"

"The Titans have a mission for the two of you. I want you to follow me back to the tower." Overcast looked at Brainwave and shrugged.

"Sure," he sad nonchalantly, "I've got nothing better to do."

"But Overcast," Brainwave said, "are you sure we're going to be able to finish this mission?"

"Of course," Overcast replied as he slapped Brainwave on the back, "we'll be able to finish it. Geez, you really need to get over this confidence problem of yours."

"If you two are finished," Raven replied as she turned to leave, "we're due back at the tower." Overcast and Brainwave nodded and flew after the empath, headed for Titans Tower.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Now that you're all here, I can begin."

Robin stood in the center of the Titans' living room, his team gathered at his sides. On the couch sat the new recruits that the other Titans had just found.

"We're going off planet in response to a distress call," he explained to them, "and we need you all to stay and watch over the city while we're away. Of course, you're welcome to anything in the tower while you're here. If the city's still here when we get back, you'll all be made honorary Teen Titans."

"So," Overcast said as he stood, "how long are you planning to be off planet?"

"We don't know," Raven replied in her eternally-monotone voice, "exactly how long we'll be away. Our mission could have us away for months, so be prepared."

"Well," Overcast scoffed, "we never said we'd take the assignment."

Apparently the boy's mindset wasn't shared by his companions, as several of them jumped up and began shouting their objections.

"What are you talking about," Fauna told him, "of course we're taking this assignment!"

"Yeah," Clockwork agreed, "this is awesome! We could be Titans!"

None, unfortunately for Overcast, were more vehement than Scribe.

"Are you crazy!" She leapt off the couch and was almost immediately in Overcast's face. "You idiot! Why would we not take this assignment? We should be proud the Titans are asking us! I mean, they're the Titans, _the Teen Titans_! What are you thinking?"

"Oh calm down, shorty," he said as he forced Scribe back to a seated position as she shouted something like 'I'm not short', "I only meant that I need more details before I do anything. Robin, you don't know how long you're going to be gone, right?"

"Right."

"And you're leaving the planet, right? Leaving the whole city unattended right?"

"Right."

"And there's literally crowds of people who want you maimed or dead _and_ you want us to deal with them while you go on your little trip, right?"

"Uh…right."

"Well okay then," Overcast shrugged, "I'm in. We'll take care of things while you're gone."

"Then we have a deal," Robin said with a smile, "I'm sure you can handle it. Overcast, you'll be in charge since you have the most crime fighting experience out of the group. Here are the communicators you'll use to keep in contact with each other. Good luck."

With that, Robin and the Teen Titans left in the direction of the garage. Soon after, the sound of rockets was heard as the T-ship blasted off into the sky. The substitutes stood at the window and watched the ship fly off, eventually becoming a black speck in the sky. Before the kids had a chance to rest, the tower's alarms blared, shaking them all from their trance. Clockwork rushed over to the computer and began typing.

"A group of villains is attacking the shipyard downtown. I can't tell who they are."

"Oh well," Overcast said, "no rest for the weary, I suppose. Let's go get 'em, guys."

At Overcast's beckoning, the new team of superheroes bolted out of the tower and headed downtown, in pursuit of their first quarry as a team.

* * *

**I'm not really proud of the way I ended this chapter, but I've spent so long on this story while finishing up my first year of college that by this point I just wanted to finally post it. If you've got any questions, shoot me a PM. Read and review, please!**

**La lune du sang  
**


End file.
